With You Tonight
by amberdowny
Summary: Josh," he said, shifting a little so that he could look directly at him, "I was kind of thinking..."


Title: With You Tonight

Author: SP

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own everything.

Summary: "Josh," he said, shifting a little so that he could look directly at him, "I was kind of thinking..."

Author's Notes: For jannika for her birthday. Happy birthday, Steph! Also, happy belated birthday to Sunny, who's been asking me about sex scenes forever. Hehe.

In the moment directly after orgasm and directly before opening his eyes, Drake quietly panics. A hundred what-ifs chase each other around his mind. He doesn't regret what just happened, and he knows that no matter what happens next, he never will, but still, he's terrified.

Earlier that night, when Josh got home from work, Drake had practically tackled him onto the couch and attacked his mouth with kisses. Josh had chuckled and kissed back.

"Miss me?" he teased gently, moving away.

Drake nodded vigorously. "Yes." And then he pulled Josh's head back down and kissed him again, less hurriedly. He took his time, trailing his fingers over Josh's face and twining his arms around Josh's neck. He sucked and nipped at Josh's bottom lip before sliding his tongue over it and past it, into Josh's mouth and against Josh's own tongue.

Josh made a sound against Drake's lips and wrapped his arms tightly around Drake's torso, pulling him closer. He slipped one hand under Drake's blazer and under the hem of Drake's t-shirt and rested his hand on the small of Drake's back.

Eventually, Drake pulled back and trailed his lips across Josh's cheek before removing them from his skin altogether. He turned his body so that he was sitting on the couch the right way and leaned back against Josh's side, his head resting on Josh's shoulder. Josh put an arm around him and pressed a kiss to the crown of Drake's head.

Drake sighed contentedly, and Josh smiled. "What are your plans for the night?" he asked.

Drake shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't make any."

"Really?" Josh asked in surprise.

Drake shrugged again. "Well, you know. I figured we could do something together tonight. You're leaving for college at the end of this summer, and it's already April. I just...I wanna spend time with you before you leave, y'know?"

Josh beamed. He reached over and tilted Drake's face upwards before capturing his lips in another kiss.

Drake kissed back, turning what Josh had meant to be a chaste kiss of thanks into more than that. He ran his tongue over Josh's lips, his teeth, the roof of his mouth, everywhere he possibly could. At the same time, he let his hands roam too. Josh's hair, his face, his back, his chest, his legs--nowhere was left out. When Josh broke the kiss for air, Drake just moved his lips to Josh's jaw.

He kissed a line down one side of Josh's jaw, then licked a line up the other, relishing the feeling of Josh's light stubble under his tongue. He traced his tongue delicately down the side Josh's neck, stopping when he reached the barrier of Josh's shirt and bringing his hands up to the buttons.

Slowly, Drake undid the first button, then moved to the second and third. He stopped there, satisfied for the moment, and pushed the fabric out of the way. He returned his mouth to Josh's neck, licking and sucking and nipping at the join between Josh's neck and shoulder. Josh moaned and tipped his head to the side.

Drake pulled back and grinned in triumph, both at Josh's moan, and at the red-purple mark he'd raised on Josh's neck.

"Drake," Josh murmured, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Drake's yet again.

Drake smirked as Josh pulled away. "Josh," he replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Josh shook his head and tugged at Drake's arm. Drake let himself be pulled against Josh again. Josh smiled and started tracing patterns on Drake's thigh, swooping closer and closer to the zipper of Drake's jeans.

Drake suddenly stopped Josh by covering his hand with his own. "Josh," he said, shifting a little so that he could look directly at him, "I was kind of thinking..."

"Yeah?" Josh prodded, starting to look worried and panicked.

"Relax, it's nothing bad," Drake reassured him. "Just, well, um...I want us to have sex." He blushed a little, and looked away from Josh's eyes.

Josh froze. Then, slowly, he replied, "You mean...like...sex?"

Drake nodded, shyly looking up to meet Josh's gaze again. "I mean, if you want to."

"I don't know...how..." Josh trailed off, blushing himself.

"I don't really know either," Drake confessed. "I don't think it matters. I mean...it's us, so it'll be okay no matter what."

Josh opened his mouth, changed his mind, and closed it again. Then he said softly, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Drake smiled and kissed Josh again, quickly. "Okay."

Uncertainly, Josh looked around. "Um. Should we--move? To one of our beds?"

"Whatever you want," Drake answered softly.

"Then, um, could we just...stay here? I mean, my bed is _my_ space and your bed is _your_ space, but this couch is _our _space."

Drake smiled leaned forward. "Okay," he said for a final time against Josh's mouth. And then they were kissing.

Up until then, Drake had always been the one in control. He had initiated the first kiss, and many of the following ones. He had been the one to move them into more than just making out. And he had been the one to bring up sex. But then, he slowly leaned back, allowing--no, not just allowing, _asking_--Josh to take over.

And he did. He tugged Drake's blazer off and dropped it on the floor, put his hands on Drake's shoulders and gently pushed Drake backwards, until his back hit the couch cushions. Then he slid his hands down Drake's chest to take hold of the hem of his t-shirt. Drake raised his arms and let Josh remove his shirt.

"Your turn," he murmured, and sat up a little to work at the remaining buttons of Josh's shirt. When he'd undone the last one, he pushed the shirt off of Josh's shoulders and waited for Josh to to get his arms out of the sleeves. Josh hesitated.

"Should we--the lamp is on," he said, jerking his head back towards the lamp on the desk.

Drake smirked. "I have a sex-with-the-lights-on kink."

Josh eyed him suspiciously. "You do not," he decided finally.

Drake shrugged. "I could."

"But you don't," Josh answered.

"No," Drake agreed. "But I want to keep it on. I want to be able to see you."

Josh flinched and looked away. "I'm not..."

And then Drake understood.

"Josh," he admonished. "Yes, you are. And you know what?" he added, reaching out and turning Josh's face towards him.

"What?" Josh asked, in a small voice.

"It doesn't matter. I like _you_."

Josh ran his tongue over the inside of his cheek. Drake's breathing hitched. God, that tongue thing of Josh's was incredible. Josh smiled a little, then finished removing his shirt and looked at Drake shyly.

Drake pressed his lips to Josh's bare shoulder and ran his hands over Josh's back. "See?" he murmured against Josh's skin, "It's not the end of the world."

"I guess it's not," Josh murmured back.

Drake lay back again, and Josh took the hint, moving closer. Drake maneuvered his legs up onto the couch, and after nudging Josh's legs with his feet, Josh did the same.

Drake looked up at Josh, his face only a few inches away as Josh supported himself with his hands braced on either side of Drake's head. This was new, Drake being the one underneath someone else, Drake being the smaller person in this position, Drake just laying back and letting someone else take control. But even though it was new, and different, it was also good, and right.

Drake smiled then, and raised a hand to cup Josh's cheek. He ran his fingertips lightly over Josh's face, and Josh closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, all of the earlier hesitation was gone. He bent his head down and kissed Drake firmly, and Drake just kissed back.

After a moment, Drake rolled his hips up against Josh's. Josh moaned into Drake's mouth at the contact between their erections, even through the layers of fabric in between.

"Pants off," Drake managed around Josh's lips. Josh's hands working at his belt buckle were his affirmative answer.

When Josh had undone Drake's belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, Drake gently pushed at Josh's shoulder to make him sit up. Then Drake stood and wriggled out of his jeans.

Josh laughed, which was a little disconcerting--Drake had never been laughed at after stripping.

"What?" Drake asked, feeling a litle self-conscious.

Josh shook his head. "That little wiggle-dance you just did," he explained.

Drake just stuck his tongue out at Josh. "Well, while I'm standing here naked, you might as well get naked too."

"You wouldn't be naked if you wore underwear," Josh shot back. Then he bit his lip and suddenly turned shy again. Even so, he undid his pants and kicked them off. He looked up at Drake, seeking reassurance.

Drake immediately sat beside him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry," he said, and pressed his bare thigh against Josh's boxer-covered one. Josh took a deep breath, and then lifted his hips from the couch and slid off his boxers.

Drake grinned and kissed Josh's cheek again. Then he turned and lay back on the couch again, and gave Josh his best sex-eyes. "Joshie," he purred.

Josh swallowed and carefully positioned himself above Drake again, holding himself up and leaving a few inches between them. Drake wrapped his arms around Josh's torso and pulled him closer, so that they were pressed together from chest to toes. He smirked and fitted his mouth against Josh's.

With his lips busy occupying Josh's, Drake reached down with one hand and rummaged for his blazer. When he found it,he dug his hand into the pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He hadn't been counting on Josh agreeing right away, but he'd wanted to be prepared.

He tapped Josh's shoulder with the bottle, and Josh lifted his head. He took the bottle from Drake and stared at it for a moment.

"You put--"

"I know," Josh interrupted, blushing furiously. "Just...Drake, are you sure?"

Drake nodded. "Are you?"

Josh nodded too, and uncapped the bottle, pouring some of the liquid over his fingers and setting the bottle on the floor. He moved his hand down, and gently touched Drake. Then he pressed one finger into him.

Drake bit his lip, adjusting to the sensation.

"You okay?" Josh asked.

Drake nodded. "Fine."

Josh added a second finger and Drake closed his eyes and hissed. "Keep going," he managed, before Josh could stop and ask if he was all right again. Josh hesitated, but did as Drake asked, and after a few moments, he relaxed.

"Okay," Drake said, after a little longer. "I think--I'm good."

Josh looked at him worriedly, but he nodded and removed his fingers. He picked up the bottle again and poured a liberal amount into his palm before slicking it over his cock. "Let me know if you want me to stop," Josh said.

Then he positioned himself against Drake, and slowly started pushing in.

Drake gritted his teeth and tried not cry out. "Josh," he hissed, "Just do it."

"Are--"

"_Yes_."

Josh pressed his lips to Drake's forehead and then fully entered him.

This time Drake did cry out, but he answered Josh's offer to stop with a shake of his head. He waited a moment, then told Josh, "Go ahead. Slowly."

Josh still looked concerned, but he started to thrust, carefully. And soon enough, Drake's pain took a backseat and pleasure took over, and he started matching Josh's thrusts, arching his hips towards him.

"You can move faster, if you want," Drake gasped out, and Josh lowered his head to Drake's and kissed him, messily, while thrusting his hips faster.

And then, there was no more talking. There were only the sounds of skin against skin, of pants, of half-formed syllables and desperate moans. When Josh angled his hips just right, and started to hit Drake's prostate with every thrust, "Oh God, Josh," echoed off the walls, and when Drake's lips found Josh's earlobe, a low growl of "Fuck, Drake," bounced around the room as well, and Drake was suddenly flooded with warmth.

And the sounds, the sensations, they were all enough, too much, and Drake closed his eyes and came undone, sticky semen pooling between his and Josh's bellies.

And then the realization of what this might mean slammed into him almost as hard as his orgasm, and Drake was terrified of opening his eyes.

"Drake?" Josh questions softly, withdrawing from him.

Drake opens his eyes, and finds Josh looking back, eyes full of concern and maybe, just maybe, something else that Drake isn't quite ready to name. And he smiles, because he'd been right--everything was okay, because they were them.


End file.
